


One Winged Angel

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: AEW and NJPW both exist at this time but let's just take this fic out of canon, Established Relationship, How did we get so far off track?, I hate myself so much rn, It started off as a wholesome cute idea, Kenny with an entire angel wing, Kenny's into it, Kota's into it, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So why not right?, The Author Regrets Everything, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME???, Why Did I Write This?, Why am I posting this???, Wing Kink, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kenny's wing makes an appearance while he and Kota are training. The boys discover a kink neither of them knew they had and have some fun with it.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	One Winged Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Three years. Three years I write wholesome fanfics, avoiding writing PWP one-shots, two-shots, etc. and everything, and NOW my brain decides to go back down the rabbit-hole?!?!?! I... Can't believe I actually wrote this. I can't believe I'm actually POSTING this! But I did stop my homework because this wouldn't leave me be, so not posting it would be a waste. Here's a PWP that I somehow managed to finish. It's awful, but it's finished. Enjoy, I guess? I'll just curl up in a corner in shame now.

One Winged Angel

A/N: So does everyone remember when you were in middle school/early high school, had no shame, and wrote awful attempts at smut because you thought you were so cool just being a fanfic author? Guess whose brain randomly decided to try writing that kind of stuff again, despite how they cringe at every letter they type?!?!?! Because this college girl’s just trying to get through the semester and work through writer’s block (instead of doing homework), I present you with whatever the heck this is (although wing kink is something I enjoy in fics, so I guess it’s not too out there). Have some nonsensical Golden Lovers not-so-PG rated wing kink on me because why not? Someone ** _please_ ** take my laptop away from me right now.

  
  


Kenny knew his wing was sensitive. He knew how much of an effect the lightest of touches could have on it. Why, then, would it be any different with Kota? Kota had known since their early days of teaming together about his wing, but nothing changed when he found out. He asked if Kenny was born with it, if it ever bothered or inconvenienced him, was genuinely curious. Kenny told him yes, he'd been born with the wing, and yes it sometimes gave him issues. Kenny himself didn't know quite how it all worked, but he could remove his wing from what he called the physical plane, where one could see and touch it. He still felt its weight, of course, because it was a part of him, another limb so to speak, but hiding it made putting on shirts a **lot** easier. He didn't know how they'd gone their entire friendship without something happening regarding the wing (no accidental touches, no strange questions, no anything), but they had. 

Until today.

They had been training together in their dojo for most of the morning, both feeling exhaustion settling in. After another attempt at a standing moonsault that didn't quite go to plan, Kenny fell dramatically to the mat in the middle of the ring with a groan, limbs sprawled, eyes closed, and—Oh. The wing. The wing lay unfurled on the mat next to Kenny, who didn't seem to notice the change. The feathers looked smooth, pristine, with an almost golden sheen to them if the light was angled _ just _ right. Kota, unsure of what to do at the time, crouched down next to Kenny on his right side.

"Do you want to take a break? We've been doing this for hours now." Kenny shook his head in response, opening his eyes and looking at Kota pitifully.

"I almost have it, I know it! I used to be able to do these all the time. Out of all the things I can still do after becoming a heavyweight, doing ** _one normal backflip_ ** isn't one of them!" Kota chuckled.

"You'll get it next time," he assured him. "Right now, you should probably rest." He offered Kenny a hand up, which he took, but not before the side of his wing brushed Kota's arm and—

Kenny gasped, shuddering as he got to his feet and squeezing Kota's hand a bit more tightly than necessary. Kota, alarmed, quickly apologized, snatching his hand back.

"Did I hurt you?" Kenny shook his head after a moment, trying to take a deep breath.

"No, no! You're fine. It's just…" He looked at his wing sheepishly. "It's really… sensitive." Kota's eyes widened, and one thought immediately came to mind.

"Can I…?" _ Can I touch it? _ He'd never asked before, had respected Kenny's boundaries, had pushed away his curiosity. But now… Kenny blushed, looking unsure.

"No one's ever done that before," Kenny admitted almost shyly. "But if I trust anyone, it's you," he told him. Kota felt a warmth in his chest at the statement and, slowly, carefully, let his hands wander over the mass of feathers along the wing, gently combing through them. Kota had never felt anything so soft, fluffy, yet sturdy. He started at the tip of the wing, testing the waters. He got a pleased sigh out of Kenny, but not much else. As he went higher, however, he heard Kenny's breathing quicken, the shudder returning. He was past the middle of the wing now, and Kenny bit his lip, breathing heavily. When Kota buried his fingers deeper, Kenny couldn't hold back a loud moan as pleasure shot through his entire body, leaning into the touch and holding onto a bewildered Kota for dear life. Kota, addicted to the sound and wanting more, did it again, and Kenny buried his face in Kota's shoulder as another moan escaped him, eyes squeezed shut.

"How does it feel?" Kota asked him. Kenny couldn't answer for a few moments, shaking slightly. He pulled his head back just enough for Kota to understand him.

"F*ck. It feels… _ Amazing." _ He felt Kota press deeper still, working his way up towards his shoulder blade, and moaned louder than before, almost squirming. "Don't stop.”

“Why have we never done this before?” Kota asked, unable to help being turned on by the sounds Kenny was making. Kenny wasn’t much better, unsure what to do with his hands and just grabbing at any part of Kota he could reach.

“Never—_ Ngh! _—Never thought about it!” Kota was now, almost enthusiastically, massaging Kenny’s wing, right at his shoulder blade, and—

“K-Kenny-tan?” Kenny had pulled away suddenly, wing curled protectively around himself, leaned against the ropes a few steps away from Kota. He was desperately trying to catch his breath, flushed, eyes heavy lidded. He looked beautiful like that, Kota found himself thinking.

“I… I was about to…” Oh. _ Oh. _ That shouldn’t have turned Kota on as much as it did in that moment. 

“I want to see it,” Kota told him quietly, voice lower and rougher than he intended, and he didn’t realize he felt that way until the words left his mouth. Kenny, coming untouched, with his fingers buried in his wing, maybe inside of him too. Kenny groaned, probably aware of what was going through Kota’s mind and having similar thoughts.

“Here? Now?” Kota shrugged.

“Why not? It’s just us.” Slowly, Kenny let his wing relax, both of them watching it fall back behind him. Kota knelt down to help Kenny take his shoes and socks off before Kenny did the same, leaving both of them in just their shorts. Standing now, Kota let one of his hands wander below the waistband of Kenny’s shorts, the other going back to his wing. Kenny’s eyes slid shut, one hand reaching into Kota’s shorts while his other arm wrapped around Kota’s waist.

Kota did exactly what he'd imagined doing to Kenny just moments earlier, slowly adding fingers as he felt Kenny relax around him, letting out soft sighs and _ ah's _ . Kenny, as overstimulated as he was, gave as good as he got, almost making Kota lose his concentration several times. Kota, in response, crooked his fingers _ just _ right, and Kenny ** _screamed._ **

** _“Ibu-tan!”_ **

Without warning Kenny pushed off from the ropes, making Kota stumble back, tripping over his own feet and tumbling to the mat. His hand left Kenny’s wing, barely catching himself as Kenny landed on top of him. There was a pleading look in his eyes as his fingers returned to the waistband of Kota’s shorts. Kota, immediately connecting the dots, nodded, carefully removing his fingers before pulling down both his and Kenny’s shorts. Kicking them off to the side, the two were now fully naked. Kota looked worriedly to Kenny as he lined himself up.

“I don’t have any—

Before he could finish his sentence, Kenny sank down completely, head thrown back in a silent scream. Kota groaned much louder than he did earlier because **holy shit hottightfucking** ** _hell_ ** **Kenny.**

** _“K-Kenny-tan!”_ **

They didn’t move for a few moments, Kenny’s head resting on Kota’s chest as they tried to catch their breath and adjust. Eventually, Kota went back to Kenny’s wing, and Kenny sat up and began to move in time with Kota’s hand. Kota thrust up to meet him each time, eyes never leaving Kenny’s blissed out face. Kota listened to Kenny’s moans become higher and higher pitched as his hand once again stroked towards his shoulder blade, towards the base of his wing. 

“I-Ibu-tan, ** _please.”_ ** Kota reversed their positions, careful not to jostle Kenny’s wing against the mat as he did so, now thrusting in earnest. Kenny wrapped his legs around Kota, pulling him as close as possible so that there was hardly any space between them. Both of them were too far gone to care how loud they were, cries echoing throughout the dojo over the sounds of them moving together. Kota brought their foreheads together, lips barely an inch apart, eyes squeezed shut. They were both close. Kota closed the distance between them as he felt Kenny tense around him, both of them going over the edge at the same time, absorbing each other’s moans until they came down enough from their high to form words. 

“That was…” Kota began, looking at Kenny with adoring eyes.

“Perfect,” Kenny finished with a blissful grin. Kota smiled, humming in agreement. As he went to pull away, Kenny whined, using his legs to keep him in place, his wing coming to wrap around them both protectively. “Stay,” he whispered.

“Okay,” Kota told him with a quick kiss. They laid like that for some time before Kota broke the silence. “We should do this more often,” he declared after a while. Kenny chuckled.

“Maybe in an actual bed this time,” he added. “God, I love you.” Kota’s eyes lit up, his heart racing even more than it was earlier from three simple words.

“I love you too,” he told him softly, gently. “We should probably get cleaned up now.” He poked at the feathers stuck to Kenny’s chest with sweat and evidence of their earlier activities. Kenny’s face scrunched up adorably at the sight. Kota almost giggled.

“Yeah. That sounds great right about now, actually.”

  
  


Closing A/N: Ignoring the yada-yada-ing of how the wing works in the first paragraph, I don’t think that turned out too bad. Congrats on somehow making it to the end! I say this to both you, the reader, and myself. Next Golden Lovers fic I post will be wholesome and not whatever this was.


End file.
